


Tempered

by virusq



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Implied Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: Of all the emotions roiling off his red-headed shadow, none of them has ever been desire.Until now.





	Tempered

**Author's Note:**

> Mara Jade - sapphic

The Emperor's Hand was flawless, unfaltering, and unstoppable. Vader was controlled by his emotions but Mara Jade was an ever-tempered ember, smoldering until stoked to raze an enemy.

A sallow line cuts across Palpatine’s face in a gruesome smile, as they return to his shuttle. Of all the emotions roiling off his red-headed shadow, none of them has ever been desire.

Until now.

“Sigma squadron is at your side, my lord.” The pilot announces, her stern face and fiery eyes framed by black hair. 

Palpatine can feel a flicker of hesitation from his secret apprentice. “Very good.”

Very good indeed.


End file.
